A blue pair of shorts costs $$24$, and a green hat costs $$2$. The blue pair of shorts costs how many times as much as the green hat costs?
The cost of the blue pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the green hat, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$24 \div $2$ $$24 \div $2 = 12$ The blue pair of shorts costs $12$ times as much as the green hat costs.